


Good Daughter of Kirkwall

by Buggirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some spoken word prose/poetry on being a red Templar in Corypheus' army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Daughter of Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before, so please excuse my Aussie twang. [Poem MP3 link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/17807679/Untitled%20\(1\).mp3)

Good daughter of Kirkwall  
That’s what I am  
Third of four siblings, all without shame  
About who they were  
What they could do  
Pretty Pouty Powerful Proud  
All of these things part of my family shroud  
I am a Templar  
I fight for shelter from abominations  
And I do it with fierce determination  
This city has my sword  
And my oath

When the Knight Commander is gone and the city falls  
The Chantry abandons me  
So where do I fall?  
Without lyrium, I am nothing  
A beggar, a whore turned out on burning streets  
Only one who can save me  
He too, down beat

This is the stuff  
Red liquid it burns  
My arms and legs are the first to turn  
Veins popping crunching burning gut churning  
Screaming and more, the sound that my voice emits comes out a roar

Then silence

There’s no mirrors  
All for good reason  
The face I once knew  
Blistered and red raw  
This is me  
caught in the maw  
Of a fight I did not begin  
To follow a general named Samson  
Thrown in the trash bin

Here I am  
No longer a good daughter of Kirkwall  
A monster, a demon, an ogre, a beast  
But he has my sword  
And loyalty to fight to the death  
My honour and sacrifice to my last breath


End file.
